Absolute Vocaloid!
by DoubleLariat
Summary: Kaori is an ordinary teenage girl with a simple life. All that changes when she begins receiving packages from CRYPTON each containing a VOCALOID. What kind of crazy adventures will they get into? Read to find out! Based on Absolute Boyfriend
1. Chapter one Len02

_Hello everyone, Bianca here! This is my first story that I decided to publish to fanfiction :D I'm a bit nervous so please be kind~and don't forget to review. Reviews will totally help me to get the next chapter out there ;D I tried breaking up the large paragraphs to make it easier to read by the way~  
_

_~Bianca_

* * *

Absolute Vocaloid~

**Chapter one: Len02**

Sometimes in life you get stuck with things you never asked for. Whether it be an illness, a job loss, or simply a rainy day on your planned picnic;

life always throws surprises in our paths when thing are less than convenient. When Kaori Matsuo awoke on a particular day she hadn't a clue as to what life was going to throw at her as most teenagers do. The alarm clock on her cell phone blasted loudly and vibrated until it slipped off the

edge of her nightstand. Kaori groaned and squinted at the phone- the time was 6:30 am, the time she normally arose to prepare for school.

Begrudgingly, she sat up and kicked at her phone causing it to cease its whiny alarms. Kaori then dragged her feet over to the closet and pulled out her freshly pressed uniform and sat back on her bed. She was completely dressed and was now slowly pulling on her knee high socks, her eyes half closed from tiredness; she had been completely silent during this morning ritual. Her eyes wandered randomly towards her bright pink calendar that hung on the wall. She paused in her sock pulling, it was in fact Saturday. What an idiot, look at her with that stupid expression washed on her face!

How could a TEENAGER forget it was the weekend? Well that idiot is Kaori. Yes, Kaori is the unfortunate soul sitting on her bed in full uniform at exactly 6:45 on a Saturday morning. If it wasn't for her cell phone waking her up she'd probably never be able to tell you this story. What is this story about you ask? See the first sentence up there? Well Kaori is about to be stuck with six things that she has never asked for and it all starts with a little company called Crypton.

Okay back to Kaori sitting on her bed in utter shock, disappointment, and hunger (what? the girl hadn't even eaten breakfast yet) she actually _enjoyed_ going to school; the lack of human interaction in her house lately has been zero. You see Kaori's parents are business people; they're the kinds who thrive on running off to go on business trips leaving their only daughter behind to fend for herself (like in those crazy anime shows).

This is no anime show however; she really had been living on my own. Her parentals left her with money, a stocked kitchen, and her grandma's cell phone number all of which was to keep her alive for the next month while they ran about in America. She stood up and stared at herself in the mirror. Kaori was nothing special really, plain dark brown hair, bangs that could be worn across my forehead or side swept, and boring brown eyes. Her body was physically average; poor Kaori was just another face in the crowd, someone who blended into the background quite easily. She never had a boyfriend before and that had never bothered her until recently.

It was like everyone and their mother was getting into a relationship. She often stared at herself in the mirror with scrutinizing eyes. She thought of what could be wrong with her, she was not ugly, yet why was she so alone? Being sixteen and boyfriend-less didn't help her social life either. She barely hung out with her friends outside of school because they were off with their boyfriends. Kaori pulled the skin on her face and then studied her body at another angle. Finally she decided to go out and do a little shopping to clear her mind (changing into normal clothes first of course!) Kaori carelessly spent her parent's money on cute clothing and accessories all morning. When it reached noon time she took the bus home. She sat at a window seat, throwing her bags next to her and then quickly plugged headphones into her ears and switched her iPod on. The ride was pleasant enough; Kaori was glad that no good looking boys got on for she didn't feel very cute at the moment with all her shopping bags piled next to her. She got off the bus and walked into her apartment building and up to the fifth floor. Mrs. Nakamoto, an old senile cat lady, was on her way out when she bumped into our heroine.

"Oh oh, Haru dear, there's a huge package outside your door-you really should put it in your apartment" the old woman patted Kaori's shoulder and walked on by. Haru was Kaori's mother's name. Without hesitation, Kaori sprinted down the hall to find a large box propped against apartment 202. Kaori placed her bags down and unlocked the door, when it opened; the box fell onto the floor. There was no use lifting it, it was too heavy, "What is there a body in here!?" she complained, so Kaori slid it in. "I haven't ordered anything…." She quietly said to herself. There was no return address. In fact, there was nothing on the box that indicated ownership except big black and silver letters that spelled "CRYPTON" across it. Kaori's eyes flickered with suspense and she immediately began cutting the box open with a kitchen knife. After removing some tissue paper from the top, Kaori was able to see the surprise inside. A boy. A real live boy. This boy was sleeping peacefully and curled up like a cat.

"HOLY SHIT, ARGHHHH!" Kaori couldn't say much else while she practically tripped over herself as she jumped backward. _This couldn't be happening, could it? Why in the world would someone send me a body? Do I call the police? No that might be risky… _All the while Kaori thought with her back turned, the boy decided to wake up. He quietly stood up, his knees slightly shaky from lack of use, and stretched. His blue eyes suddenly fixated on a girl he had never seen before. "…H-herro?" he spoke. Kaori stiffened up with surprise, at least he was a living boy, she turned sharply to face him, "Ah, hi there, heh." _What is this some weird school boy cosplayer?_ She mentally noted his odd taste in fashion. He indeed wore an outfit similar to a school uniform; it was a white shirt with a black sailor style cape and a golden tie that matched his hair color. He wore black shorts that were trimmed with gold as well and a white headset over his ears. Kaori noticed a note taped to the boy's tie. They stared at each other for several seconds before the boy said, "Rin?" "No, I'm Kaori, may I have that paper?" Kaori's eyes were locked on her target, that mysterious letter!

The boy blinked and looked down, plucked the letter from his body and threw it on the ground the way a pouting child would. The papers scattered onto the floor. "That was rather rude. Pick them up please" Kaori said with an authorative voice. "NO!" he shouted, "I want Rin" he added, glaring. Kaori had no idea who this Rin person was and she really did not care. All she wanted was this strange cosplaying boy out of her apartment. "Fine, be a baby. There's no Rin here either!" she snapped as she quickly gathered up the papers that the boy hastily scattered. "Hmmm…?" Kaori began to read the first page….

_ Hello Customer! Thank you for purchasing VOCALOID2: Len Kagamine figure. We hope you enjoy your new 'pop star' but first read these guide lines so that you will better understand your robot friend…_

"Robot friend? This sounds highly inappropriate" Kaori clutched the paper close to her face, "So his name is Len. Len Kagamine" she whispered as Len yelled "RIN?!"

_Your VOCALOID will most likely have an odd behavior upon activation lasting for the first few days. This may include intensified sexual desires, excessive cheerfulness, extreme hunger, and not limited to violence._

"VIOLENCE?!" Kaori's eyes rapidly averted to Len who was searching the apartment for this Rin. "RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!" his voice became so high pitched that a vase on the kitchen table shattered and Kaori immediately covered her ears. At the same time of the massive girly screech, Len ripped off a closet door and threw it backwards in his wild hunt for the unknown Rin. The wooden door crashed into Kaori's bedroom door, taking that down as well. "Sweet baby Jesus" was all the teenager could say with horror at Len's super human strength. "Len, stop!" she ran after him as Len disappeared in her room. "Where is Rin?" Len muttered robotically to himself as he began ransacking the bedroom. "Hey! Quit that!" Kaori cried out, her voice cracking; she stamped her foot angrily. Len picked up a stuffed bear and sniffed it with curiosity then in one big swoop he bit its head off and began chewing. "That is not food!" Kaori yanked the bear's head from Len's teeth, "bad!" she added, tapping him on the nose like a man would to the dog that just pissed on the carpet. Len's eyes seemed empty and he continued rummaging through anything and everything he could get his hands on.

_ VOCALOIDS are programmed to obey their masters, please be firm with them at first and make sure they understand 'who is boss'_

"What, they're trained like dogs too?" Kaori tossed the packet of papers onto her bed and grabbed Len by the arm as he dug through her drawers. "Len, please stop" she pleaded, frustrated tears glazed her eyes. Len turned to face her, his eyes aglow with an inhuman anger, "Don't touch me, human" he fiercely retorted. With that, Len Kagamine shoved Kaori off of him and after that the world turned black. The wind from her moving body blew back the papers from her bed and they gently fluttered to the floor.

_If you have any problems with your VOCALOID please call Crypton!_

_

* * *

_

_I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think, don't worry the first chapter was all introductory-the real fun begins in chapter two :D  
_


	2. Chapter two Welcome home, sister!

Absolute Vocaloid~

Chapter two: Welcome home, sister!

It was definitely the soothing scent of freshly cooked rice that awakened Kaori's mind. Her eyes gently opened and a massive headache greeted her like a biting frosty wind. Kaori slowly sat up and groaned. She noticed a pillow was put under her head, and a thick blanket covered her that's when her mind began to race as she struggled to recall what last happened in her life.

"_Don't touch me, human"_

Then memories flooded her mind-the fierce look in Len's eyes as he shoved her away with an unnatural strength; the back of her head slamming against the corner of the bed post and then darkness. Angry suddenly pulsed through Kaori's body, her heart pounded and adrenaline spiked her blood. You'd think she was getting ready to run a 5k race with all these emotions, ugh teenagers! The gentle clinking of dishes caught her attention and she quickly looked out the door (well there is no door now thanks to a certain raging Kagamine) to find Len wearing a dark blue kimono, eating a cooked meal at the low set Japanese style table. "That bastard!" she swore under her breath. What was she to do? Kaori thought about killing him, but then she remembered how easily he ripped the door off its hinges (what if he turned into a stone hearted killer and ripped her arms off? Yikes). She managed to pull her thoughts together and jumped to her feet, ignoring her head pain. She wanted Len out, gone or dead for all she cared.

Kaori walked into the kitchen, the whole time her eyes were on Len (she even walked backwards to make sure he wouldn't sneak attack her) she then grabbed a large frying pan and approached the vocaloid. "Okay Len, if that's even your real name, you need to take your robotic ass out of my house" Kaori obviously thought she was tough. Len looked up from drinking his tea, Kaori's jaw dropped-he had not only cooked rice, but prepared a fish along with soup and vegetables. The worst part was, it actually looked very delicious.

The only thought that Kaori had was _do robots eat? What the hell. _Len stared at the frying pan; "Do you plan on hitting me with that?" amusement tinged his voice. Len Kagamine 1, Kaori 0. "Yes actually" Kaori then swung the metal pan, if she could knock him out and dump his body somewhere, all her problems would be solved (isn't the teenage mind precious?) She pounded the frying pan against his head. Nothing, no reaction, nothing. "HUH?" Kaori frowned and hit him again in a baseball bat swinging fashion. Len casually began serving himself more rice. "WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!" Kaori then took a more wild approach and began hitting the Vocaloid multiple times. Len Kagamine 1, Kaori -3. Kaori then went into the other room and picked up a wooden chair, yes quite a good weapon! "DIE! HAHAHAHA!" I think she took this too seriously; Kaori lifted the chair and hit Len over the head. The chair snapped. Len drank some miso soup nonchalantly in the mean time. "FFFFF" Kaori was quite frightened. "Are you done yet?" Len turned to look at her. Kaori flushed with embarrassment, wouldn't you be if you tried to murder a house guest but failed? "Yes…" she sat down across from him, propping her elbows on the table, and leaning her head on her hands. "About earlier…" Len began. "Oh when you flipped a shit, broke two of my doors, and then tried to kill me, do go on" Kaori snapped slightly. Len nodded, "Hahaha! Sorry about that, I don't know why I acted like that. You see Rin is my twin sister; we've been separated for awhile and I guess I miss her a little" the blonde chuckled to himself-it was the first smile Kaori had seen from him. "A LITTLE? Damn, you'd probably destroy the whole apartment complex if you missed her a lot" Kaori still was on edge, "well that weird manual said you'd act weird upon activation….okay I'm so lost, can you explain to me what you are exactly?" she added while eying the rice hungrily. "I'm a Vocaloid, we're basically programmed for singing" Len began as he served Kaori food without so much as her asking. "I'm the second in the Vocaloid2 series" he showed a red tattoo of 02 on his arm, "I don't remember much from before after you activated me here…but there are more of us, lots more" Len said, his voice was still stern but he seemed to be relaxing a bit. Kaori frowned, "Alright I'm gonna have to give Crypton a call then" she said before beginning to eat. Len froze a bit and placed his chopsticks down, "I'm so sorry for hurting you!" he then bowed his head, "Please just don't send me back to Crypton" his voice shook slightly. Kaori paused and felt a twinge of compassion, "Why? What's wrong with Crypton?" she asked. Len sat up, "I don't know, I don't remember them well enough. I just know that I want to stay here with you…you seem nice" he mumbled the last part quietly. What a change of heart! Kaori felt her face burn up, "Alright, I'm still calling Crypton though, I need information. I'm confused to why you're even here" she gave in slightly, "in the mean time try not to break any more doors…." Len nodded solemnly, "I'll be on my best behavior…" "Kaori" "…Kaori"

The weekend was soon over and Kaori really had to go to school. Only this time she didn't want to, it was nice having Len around. He was still a bit snappy at times but she could tell he had a naturally good heart (despite being artificial). He was very apologetic and insisted on cooking and cleaning but hey Kaori wasn't complaining! That day, the first day Len was left alone, Kaori arrived home unsure of what to expect. She stepped into her apartment to find Len busy in the kitchen-the smell of food almost caused drool to seep from the corners of her mouth. Her attention however was directed to her bedroom door, it had been fixed, along with the closet door. Kaori sighed, she felt completely guilty because she was going to call Crypton-and she was going to send back Len (regretfully, but what would her parents say when they would come home to a teenage boy prancing about?) "Oh! Welcome home Kaori!" Len cheerfully greeted her with a bow. He was now wearing his normal Vocaloid outfit but he had a pink apron tied over it and a head band pushing his spiky blond hair back. Kaori averted her eyes _quickly D-damn…he looks so cute! _She then thought sinfully of how adorable he'd look in a dress. "K-kaori?" Len smiled and tilted his head questioningly. "Oh right, hello Len um thanks for cooking, it smells wonderful" Kaori straightened up and cleared her throat. "I'm glad! It should be ready soon. You could start your homework in the meantime" Len patted her head before returning to the kitchen. _What is he, my mom now?! _Kaori pouted, according to his papers, Len was only fourteen. There was a knock at the door. "I'll get itttttt!" Len sung as he skipped off to answer it. Kaori followed Len, feeling slightly embarrassed for him. "A box?" he mused. "NO NO! LEN DON'T YOU DARE BRING THAT IN THE HOUSE!" Kaori recognized that box, it was just about the size of Len's. "WHEEE!" Len grabbed the box as if it was filled with feathers and ran around the apartment with it. "LEN!!!" Kaori chased Len around until he finally stopped and placed the box onto the floor. "Crypton…again….kill me now" Kaori saw the same silver and black letters. Len sniffed the box and then wildly tore into it like a savage animal, "I KNEW IT! IT'S RIN, OH RIN HOW I'VE MISSED YOU!" Yes, Len Kagamine pulled out the inanimate body of Rin Kagamine and hugged her tightly. Rin wore a similar outfit, only it was…girly. She had a big white bow on the headset she wore on top of her short pretty blonde hair. "Rin, I'm so glad you're here" Len began talking to Rin's body. "Okay this is getting out of hand" Kaori mentally slapped herself for not pushing Len out a window or setting his hair on fire-why was another vocaloid here? "Rin? Rin…oh that's right you have to be activated" Len continued to babble to himself like an idiot. "And how do you do that?" Kaori did not like where this was going. "A kiss silly!" Len replied with a big grin. Kaori wanted to throw up, "Wait just a second; I didn't have to kiss you!" "Yeah that's weird, maybe it's because I'm so damn awesome" Len said, the funny thing was he was dead serious. "No, don't you…stop it!" Kaori wanted to close her eyes and look away but strangely enough she just couldn't stop watching. Len Kagamine leaned over his sister's body and pressed his lips against hers, warmth suddenly filled her and her blue eyes fluttered open. He pulled away, "Welcome back….Rin"

Kaori picked up the phone and dialed Crypton, "Hello? I have a problem…"


	3. Chapter three: VS Crypton

_Hey everyone thanks SO much for encouraging me (and helping me!) Hopefully this format will be better for you guys3 _

_~Bianca_

Absolute Vocaloid~!

**Chapter three: Vs Crypton**

The girl sat up slowly and squinted from the natural light that flooded the room. Kaori was now put on hold by the mysterious Crypton company and she began to watch Len and Rin from afar. "How are you feeling Rin? Do you need something to drink?" Len immediately went into protective brother mode even though he was actually slightly younger than his counter part. Rin completely ignored Len and focused her attention on Kaori who was pacing back and forth mumbling to herself.

"Yes, Ms. Kaori how can we help you today?" the kind voice of a man finally spoke through the phone, snapping Kaori out of her thoughts. "Yes, I'm calling because I've received two of your Vocaloid figures and-"she was cut off by the man who she could have sworn, squealed slightly "Oh! Aren't they just delightful?" he cheerily said. Kaori momentarily glanced at the two Vocaloids, Rin was staring at her creepily, and Len was flipping out trying to win his sister's attention by flailing around, "Delightful…" Kaori sarcastically replied, "…but the problem is sir, is that I never ordered these two and-" again she was cut off by the strange man, "A representative will be over right away" his voice now serious. _Click!_ "That bastard hung up on me!" Kaori growled, staring at the phone in her hand. She turned around to now see Rin just a few inches from her face, "Holy crap!" Kaori jumped back, well wouldn't you if a creepy robot girl was staring you down like tomorrows dinner? "Heh..c-can I help you?" Kaori tried to be as pleasant as possible; her only motivation was the fact that Crypton was on their way and would hopefully get rid of her little Vocaloid problem. "You're so cuteeeee!" Rin suddenly became bubbly and jumped onto Kaori, hugging her tightly. "Ahhh! Get off of me, you're too heavy!" Kaori's voice was muffled as Rin gushed over how cute her 'new master' was. "Rin!" Len bawled, falling to his knees and was to say the least, completely jealous. A knock at the door. The two Vocaloids and a now suffocating Kaori froze.

Rin leaped off Kaori who almost slipped from running to answer the door. "HYAHHH!" before she could even reach the door it was kicked in (breaking off its hinges) by the visitor and the wooden door hit Kaori who then fell to the floor. "MASTER!" Rin ran over and threw the door off Kaori which in turn hit Len who fell to the ground sobbing with defeat. "What is with you people and breaking my doors!" Kaori snapped as Rin pulled her to her feet. "You didn't answer quickly enough" standing there was a girl a bit taller than Rin. She had red hair that was pulled into two big pigtail curls along with wispy bangs across her forehead. Her outfit was navy blue and trimmed with a pinkish-red, it was basically a school girl's uniform only with a bit more flare. "Oh it's just Teto" Rin linked her arm with Kaori's and turned her nose straight up in the air. "Listen to me you damn Vocaloid, I'm just as good as you and-" Teto was interrupted by a man who followed her into Kaori's apartment, he wore just as odd clothes and had jet black hair. "Now, now Teto let's be nice to our guests this time" he said, patting Teto on the head. "YOU!" Kaori pointed a finger at the man, "I spoke with you on the phone, and you hung up on me! And if anything you're MY guests so-" the man who was good at interrupting cut Kaori off, "Yes, yes I remember we spoke. Let's get down to business shall we? My name is Rokuro" he held out his hand for Kaori to shake but Rin slapped his hand away and stuck her tongue out at him. "That is very unlike you, Rin! It must be the activation glitch…" Rokuro laughed and didn't take any offense.

So Rokuro and Kaori sat down at the table, Len served them tea (except Teto, he skipped her on purpose to which she called him a 'banana haired bastard') and Rin stayed glued to Kaori's side (much to Len's envy). "You see Kaori, I can't take Rin and Len back" Rokuro started before daintily sipping at the tea. Kaori's expression tightened, "You've got to be kidding me" she maintained her composure but in reality she wanted to get up and scream oh but it only got worse. "Well there's been a slight mistake heh…the Vocaloids were supposed to be sent back to their original owners (but I got the address wrong!). We had taken them back for re-programming and I was in charge of making sure they were sent out to whomever used to own them" Rokuro avoided eye contact and began to sweat. "So this means…?" Kaori prodded to get more information. "I can't take them back because the company will catch my mistake meaning I'll be fired and your memory will be wiped. I can't cancel the order now but…you can expect um…heh more Vocaloids coming your way" Rokuro braced himself.

"YOU NO GOOD COSPLAYING MORON!"

Kaori jumped to strangle Rokuro but Teto held her back with a hand against Kaori's head.

It took several minutes for Kaori to calm down, every time she'd say she was relaxed she'd just spring to her feet and try to attack Rokuro. They were back at sitting at the table only this time Kaori's arms were held by Len and Rin. "Now, if you want to get through this without your memory being erased you have to listen to me" Rokuro began seriously, leaning across the table slightly, "You will be getting a few more Vocaloids in the next couple of weeks. The original owners do not expect their Vocaloid figures for awhile now so in the meantime they must stay with you. So make yourself useful and Beta test them" he added. "How am I-" Kaori was interrupted yet again; "Everything about Beta testing is in this booklet" Rokuro handed Kaori a small plain covered book. "Just follow those instructions and continue following the instructions that came with Len and Rin as they will be the same for all the Vocaloids" Rokuro stood up and began walking towards the door (well…) Teto by his side like a puppy. "What? Is that it? I have so many questions!" Kaori ran to the catch up with Rokuro, Rin yelling 'MASTER!' in the background but Len held his sister back while he screamed 'Why won't you LOVE ME?!!'. "We can't talk much right now but I know you're gonna be just fine, the Vocaloids will take care of you, trust me. I will be checking up on you every once in awhile so we can talk then" Rokuro explained, "Teto, ready?" he turned to his assistant who glowed slightly before transforming into a miniature version of her self (think a pocket sized chibi, that can fit into the palm of your hand). Teto then sprouted her little dragon wings and flew onto Rokuro's shoulder. "Good luck Kaori. Remember, no one can know about this" Rokuro said enigmatically before he walked out of the apartment. "Bye ugly Teto!" Rin called, waving frantically as they left.

Kaori was completely bitter about the whole situation; Crypton finally shows up but gives her a lack of information. Now she was stuck with two Vocaloids and God knows how many are on the way. "I need to read…" Kaori took the Beta booklet from off the table and headed towards her room. "Master?" Rin squeaking as she tried to follow Kaori but Len made her sit back down and shook his head signaling Rin to stay put for now, Kaori needed to be alone.

Kaori flopped onto her bed and sighed heavily. She stayed like that for a good twenty minutes just simply thinking teenage thoughts like 'why me?' 'The world is out to make my life miserable!' and 'I hope Len and Rin aren't breaking anything…' Then it occurred to her, why just lay around knee deep in angst? She should probably make something out of the situation, no matter how crappy it was. She had to admit, Rin and Len both were adorable, and despite their unpredictable behavior she was a bit glad to have company now after being alone for most of her life. "Mind as well read this book" Kaori sat up and began reading….

_Beta testing the Vocaloid2 figures_

_ Congratulations! If you're reading this then you have been carefully selected to Beta test the Vocaloid2 figure series-consider yourself very lucky._

"Oh, so very lucky" Kaori snorted but nonetheless continued reading.

_The Vocaloid2 figures have been re-programmed so they have minimal memory of their past meaning they often have forgotten how to properly behave. We here at Crypton want our products to be as human as possible so that they may blend in society without being discovered that they indeed are artificial products._

This sounded highly suspicious to Kaori, "They sound like some sort of cult…" she mumbled.

_So we leave it to our Beta testers to teach the figures proper behavior as well as recording their reactions to various situations. This data will help us to improve the programming of the Vocaloid2 figure. Below is a list of situations, places, and other things that you must test with your Vocaloid2 figure. Please be sure to either film or provide us with a written report!_

Kaori twitched; Len and Rin (as well as Teto) seemed human enough. The thought of treating them like bizarre experiments bothered her a little. The list bothered her even more.

_-Place the Vocaloid in a romantic situation: if possible have your Vocaloid fall in love with a human. Here at Crypton we want to provide services to all types of customers._

"This is absolutely sick!" Kaori shuddered at the thought, Crypton wasn't being creepy enough by creating robots for singing entertainment, and they obviously wanted to turn up the creepy-ness level a notch.

_-Bring your Vocaloid to various events such as carnivals, concerts, and holiday festivals. It is important to record their reaction to these situations._

_ -Get a job for your Vocaloid: once your figure is well adjusted to 'being human' find them a part time job._

_ -Take your Vocaloid traveling: bring them to the beach and other unusual places that may open many doors to new behaviors_

Kaori could not read any more, she was feeling rather overwhelmed. She walked out of her room to find Rin and Len planted in front of the TV. "Make the pictures change again, brother!" Rin said. "Alright!" Len agreed, he was just satisfied that Rin was now interacting with him. He then picked up the remote control and slammed it against the wall, changing the station in turn. "Yay!" Rin clapped her hands with delight. "Oops" Len had shattered the remote control in the process, "OH WELL!" and he began watching some random show.

Some how, Kaori wasn't so sure that she was going to be very sane in the next few weeks.

_Oh man! I can't wait to write the next few chapters, you know things are gonna be a party with all the Vocaloids. I hope you all like this chapter (I tried improving a few things!) Please continue reading and reviewing (it keeps me happy)_


	4. Chapter four: The first outing

Absolute Vocaloid~

_Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, I was busy working on my term paper D: But now I'm back with chapter four! A special thanks to my beta VocalRaynbow for helping me. And thank you to all those reviewing! You guys are awesome. Enjoy3_

_~Bianca_

_PS: MERRY CHRISTMAS!_

_EDIT: fixed for some mistakes!  
_

* * *

**Chapter Four: The first outing**

"Uwahhh! A festival? Really?!" Rin Kagamine clasped her hands together and hopped up and down with child-like excitement. "What's a festival?" Len, her twin brother, asked with wide eyes.

It had been nearly a week since Kaori's life was completely changed by the arrival of the Vocaloid figures Len and Rin Kagamine. There was nothing Kaori could do about the situation at the moment so she decided to go with the flow for the time being. She diligently began her duties as a beta tester by planning to take the twins to her school's annual cultural festival (that and she had to run one of the stands and could use the extra help. She might as well put them to good use!)

Rin finally calmed down. "So when is this festival, master?" Rin began playing with her hair as Kaori placed her school bag down. Rin was still very bubbly and very devoted to Kaori; her post activation behavior only toned down slightly. Kaori didn't mind Rin's clingy ways for the most part as it was nice to have someone look up to her for a change.

"This Saturday. I'm counting on you both to be on your best behavior, by the way, and stop calling me master; you make me sound like a slave driver," Kaori sighed while dragging her feet into the kitchen. Both vocaloids eagerly tailed her, Rin grabbing Kaori's hand and Len trying to break apart their hand holding by trying to wedge his body in between them.

"Um, right. Okie dokie Kaori nii-chan!" Rin flushed somewhat as she spoke.

"You can call _me_ 'master' if you want" Len purred suggestively, arching his eyebrows with a coy grin spreading on his face.

This of course caused a very awkward silence and Kaori to drop a plate causing it to shatter. "God, Len! That was the good china too!" Kaori grumbled and broke silence by sweeping up the glass. Len's face suddenly turned scarlet and he waved his hands frantically, "It was just a joke! Hahahaha, why would I mean that? She's my sister after all…heh" he forcefully laughed and punched Rin's shoulder playfully. Rin ignored her brother and with a look of disgust washed on her, she walked away.

The silence in the air was thick for a few moments. "Anyway, we should probably get you two some…_normal_ clothing" Kaori also completely ignored Len who began to pout. "What? These are normal clothes" Rin retorted then conscientiously pulled at her shirt. "Oh they're perfectly normal….that is if you're going to anime convention" Kaori laughed before setting hot water on the stove for tea (of course neither Vocaloid knew what anime was anyway).

Len raised a finger, "Yes I agree with my dearest sister— "—I'm you're only sister" Rin interrupted with a glare, "—if anything it's your clothes that demonstrate a poor taste in fashion" Len pretended not to hear Rin's remark and continued his sentence.

Kaori glanced down at her own clothes then over her shoulder to look at Len, "Really now? I'm not the one with the bizarre banana-esque hair style" she scoffed. Len put his arms over his head, pressing his hair flat while blushing furiously for the umpteenth time, "My hair is not banana…ish!" he growled. "It _so_ is! Look at the front of it!" "Is not! You're just jealous because you don't have a nice shade of blonde as I do; your hair is just poop brown!" The two began bickering like an old married couple. Len still had a short fuse but for the most part he wasn't as angry (or destructive) as he first was. Kaori figured it was because he was so busy trying to win Rin's affection.

"Hairy bananas or not-let's just go buy some clothes!" Rin cheered loudly, pulling Kaori into her with one arm. Kaori just had to giggle but complied, "Alright, we can take the bus!" You'd think Kaori had homework to do (being a typical highschool girl and all), well she did and lots of it. It seems that when living with Vocaloids, the things in life that were once important to you suddenly become meaningless.

"No way. Absolutely not."

"Aw c'mon Len, you'd look so adorable-think of all the customers you'll attract!" Kaori held up a frilly dark blue dress for Len to wear. Of course you've probably seen this in many an anime but it never ceases to be fun!

"I think you should, brother! I'll dress up with you!" Rin exclaimed, popping out of the dressing room, striking a cute pose in the same exact dress in a lighter shade of blue.

The look that washed over Len's face was priceless; you'd think he'd get a nosebleed any second. "I er….ughhh" Len snatched the dress from Kaori and stomped into one of the dressing rooms like a child acting out. "So what are you going to have us do at the festival?" Rin asked as she stared at her reflection from various angles. Kaori began looking through a rack of dresses, "The stand I have to run is selling daifuku cakes so I was thinking you both could take turns handling the money and delivering orders once I have finished preparing them" she explained.

"I am going to kill you both" Len pushed back the curtains of the dressing room to reveal himself.

Kaori bit her lip, "Oh my God" she gasped, trying to contain her inner fangirl tendencies. Rin however had no problem expressing herself, "KYAHHHHHH! LEN YOU LOOK SO DARN ADORABLE!" she latched herself on her brother and then began spinning in circles with him. Of course Len did not object to this (he very much liked it, really). In her excitement, Rin accidently let him go in mid spin and the Kagamine boy went flying into the rack of clothes that Kaori was sorting through. The clothing scattered everywhere and the rack tipped over crashing against another rack and another and well you get it.

"Ohhhhh shit" Kaori drew out her words and was instantly paralyzed with fear when she was the manager, a chunk balding man, making his way angrily towards them. Finally Kaori's brain alerted the rest of her body and adrenaline pumped through her blood, "Guys, we have to leave" she quietly ordered. "Huh? Why is that?" Rin innocently said, cocking her head to the side cutely. "Just run. NOW!" Kaori grew frustrated and pushed Rin forward slightly as the manager called over two security guards for back up.

Rin Kagamine did not question Kaori any further; whatever her master said was an order which had to be obeyed! With that, the girl Vocaloid sprinted forward and gracefully spun out of the security guard's reach as they attempted to tackle her. Rin stopped when she reached the door and looked back, "Rin, GO!" Len yelled. She then left the store in a hurry, the un paid for dress still on her body.

The manager pointed, "Get those girls!" he shouted, going as red as a ripe tomato. "Girls?!" Len snapped, feeling highly insulted by the mistake. The security guards went for Len and the manager rushed to the phone to call the police. Meanwhile Kaori went to gather up Rin and Len's original clothing; her heart pounding against her chest as she did so. "Stop right there kid!" the one guard ordered as they cornered Len. "Idiots. You'll never stop me" Len felt like quite the badass and he swiftly leaped over their heads and began to dash to the exit. "L-len?!" Kaori cried out as she made her way from the back of the store. Len paused as the guards turned their attention on Kaori. A sudden instinct filled him; it was as if his protective programming finally kicked in. "Kaori!" Len tried to run forward but was blocked. "Don't even think about it" the one guard snatched Len by the back of the dress and the other handcuffed him. Len was now in fierce mode, without warning he round house kicked the guard, sending them to the ground, "Let's go Kaori!" he urged as the men began to stagger to their feet, swearing. Kaori rushed forward and the two left the store together.

Kaori's feet began to go numb from her intense running, the Vocaloids however seemed to have an endless supply of energy. "The police are probably on their way" Kaori said with a shaky voice as they pounded down the sidewalk. "There you two are!" Rin leaped down from the top of a small restaurant to join her brother and Kaori. "Just keep running!" Len barked. The three of them ran for nearly three blocks before Kaori had to stop. "I. can't. Breathe" Kaori bent over and panted; her heart pounded so roughly against her chest she thought it might explode. "You humans are so weak" Len growled to himself, crossing his arms against his chest. Rin shot a deadly gaze at him, "Don't worry master, we'll find a place to hide".

They found an alleyway a little further down the street and decided to sit there for awhile. "Damn this thing!" Len struggled to take the handcuffs off. Kaori sat on the ground, her back leaning against the wall. She felt sick; cold sweat drenched her body and her heart was still racing. Rin sat on the top of a closed trashcan, swinging her legs and humming. "Gah! YES!" Len snapped the handcuff chain so now he was at least free to move his arms. "Kaori, are you feeling okay?" Rin moved to sit next to her. "I just want to go home" Kaori sighed, "I'm tired".

Rin stood up with a determined demeanor "Len take us home" she said as she looked towards her brother who was celebrating his victory over the 'damn human contraption'.

Len paused from his victory dance, "Huh? Alright then, let's go" he seemed a bit concerned as Rin helped Kaori to her feet. "You both should probably change your clothes, I bet the police are looking for two girls wearing dresses" Kaori suggested with a weak smile. Len huffed and snatched the clothes from Kaori and gave Rin her set. "Close your eyes!" Rin whined, pouting. "Geez Rin, we're brother and sister" Len sighed (this time he wasn't being perverted). However he complied and even turned around to face Kaori as Rin quickly changed into her regular clothes.

After the Vocaloid twins changed, Kaori led them to the nearest bus stop. "I've never been on a bus before! Well, at least I don't remember being on one" Rin seemed very eager to experience public transporation (Kaori was dreading it though). Len could care less, "As long as I get to sit next to Rin then I really don't care how this bus ride goes down" he sneered. Kaori rolled her eyes and wondered why Len acted like a hormonal GIRL with his ever changing attiudes

A few minutes later a bus pulled up. "Here are your tokens" Kaori handed each Vocaloid a shiny silver coin. Kaori climbed aboard first and dropped her token into the machine, Rin followed suit but apparently Len wasn't paying attention. "Hey, you're supposed to pay" the bus driver called to Len as he attempted to follow his sister. "Give him the token" Kaori instructed, embarrassment creeping onto her face as people on the bus began to stare. Len stared down at the coin in his hand and decided to throw it at the bus driver's face, hitting his forehead.

Kaori wanted to hide, "You're supposed to put it in the machine, Len" she rubbed her temples. People started whispering and laughing. Len shrugged, "You just told me to give it to him, I did what you said didn't I?" The bus driver mumbled under his breath about ungrateful teenagers before getting the vehicle back into motion.

The three made their way to the empty seats in the back of the bus, even that was a chore itself. "I don't want to sit next to you!" Rin complained loudly. "Kaori can sit behind us…I'm your brother I have every right to sit next to you!" Len snapped back at an even louder volume. Kaori sat down and buried her head into her hands. "AND WHY'S THAT?" Rin demanded, trying to increase her volume over her brother's. "I need to protect you from….perverts! Like that guy" Len justified himself by pointing to a perfectly normal looking businessman. People started to stare again, Kaori looked up with a red face, "Len, shut up and let Rin sit!" Len ignored her, nothing unusual about that, "Rin you are sitting next to me whether you like it or not." Rin stamped her foot, "You'll have to force me!" she then planted herself in the seat next to Kaori (who was staring out the window hoping no one would notice her.) "I will!" Len then tried lifting Rin from the bus seat but she held herself down with her hands grasping the plastic firmly.

Len growled, "GET….OFF…!" "N-NO!" Rin shouted back. Len continued to pull and Rin continued to shout like a child. Finally Len pried her off but the two fell backwards into a man who then spilled hot coffee all over himself and he swore loudly. The bus came to an abrupt halt. "You three. OUT!" the driver pointed to Kaori, Len, and Rin and motioned for them to get off the bus. Kaori shot a deadly glare at the two who sheepishly grinned back at her and they exited the bus.

Kaori sighed, "Looks like we'll have to walk" she stated the obvious. "It's all your fault" Rin pushed her brother away. "My fault?! This wouldn't have happened if you'd just sit next to me" he defended himself. "Both of you just shut the hell up already! Just living with you both is hard enough on me and you're just making it worse by fighting like children" Kaori yelled, her voice cracking slightly. To make matters worse a roll of thunder echoed through the air and rain began to pour down. "Perfect. Just what we needed" Kaori began walking forward at a fast pace, the Kagamine twins ran after her.

They walked in complete silence under the rainy sky.

They passed a creepy bar with an alleyway next to it, "Hey, you're pretty cute you should come with us" a man's voice tinged with drunken-ness slurred. "No, I'm looking for someone!" a female voice cried. "Don't look over there" Kaori ordered with no emotion, the last thing she needed was Len and Rin running off to play rescue squad. "Ahhh!" the female voice sounded panicked. Len froze in his tracks as well as Rin. Kaori turned around once she noticed the sound of foot steps behind her had stopped. "What?" she asked. They both looked at each other, "That voice…" Rin began. Len turned around quickly and sprinted to the alley way.

"MIKU!"


	5. Chapter five: Miku Hatsune

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long . I had a little writer's block but I'm better now. Enjoy this next chapter! HUGE thanks to VocalRaynbow for helping me so much~**

Absolute Vocaloid~

Chapter five: Miku Hatsune

By the time Kaori could even begin to understand what was happening Len Kagamine was already halfway towards the alley way that was adjacent to a bar.

"Could it really be nee-chan?" Rin hopefully clasped a hand at her heart.

Kaori blinked, "Who?" Rin glanced towards Kaori with a light smile playing on her lips,

"Miku. She's a Vocaloid too."

Kaori felt as if she had been punched in the stomach; she knew that other Vocaloids would be arriving but this was different from Rin and Len. This Vocaloid, Miku, wasn't delivered to her apartment like Rin and Len, besides, how did she activate herself?

"Well what are we doing just standing here?!" Kaori grabbed Rin's wrist and pulled her in the direction that Len had ran in just a few moments ago.

Before Kaori and Rin could turn down into the alley three men rushed past them, the stench of alcohol almost suffocated Kaori.

"Let's get out of here!" one shouted.

"He's fuckin' crazy" another slurred.

Kaori and Rin watched the three drunkards stumble across the street; a car had to screech to a stop, the driver shouting swears at the men as they disappeared into the rainy night. Kaori shuddered slightly and walked down the damp alleyway expecting the worse.

Len was slouching slightly and breathing heavily, a fiery spark burning in his eyes that were still fixed in a deadly gaze. His body trembled as he panted. His fists were clenched tightly at his sides and blood smeared on his face signifying there had been a fight of some sort. Behind him stood a girl with blue-green hair like the color of the Caribbean Sea. She wore her hair in two very long pigtails that flowed past her hips. Just like Rin and Len, Miku also wore a school uniform styled outfit that had futuristic flair. She cowered behind Len and was trembling with fear.

Kaori hesitantly took a step forward, "A-are you okay Len?" she then tried to touch the cut on his face but he shied away, "Yeah I'm alright…"

"Miku?" Rin said almost in a whisper, peering behind Len. Miku seemed to make herself smaller and grabbed Len's shoulders, her bright blue eyes cautiously flickering from Kaori to Rin. Her behavior was much like a frightened animal. She shivered nervously and blinked.

"She's badly shook up" Len explained Miku's jumpy behavior while rubbing blood stains from his skin, shielding Miku by stepping in front of her. The rain began to let up.

"Miku, how did you get out here?" Kaori gently asked. Miku silently blinked back tears but did not utter a word.

"It's best we go back to your place now" Len solemnly spoke. It was as if a sudden surge of maturity flowed within him and he took Miku by the hand and began to walk her in the direction of Kaori's house. Rin and Kaori glanced at each other and Rin shrugged.

The entire walk back was in silence.

Kaori gawked when she saw the empty Crypton box torn to shreds in front of her apartment. "Miku, did you escape the packaging?" she asked the pigtailed older girl.

Miku shyly peeked from behind Len and nodded. "I thought Vocaloids were activated by a kiss?" Kaori looked at Len for an answer and he shrugged.

"I dunno, no one kissed me and I was activated. Does it really matter anyway? Just open the damn door," he said with an edge in his voice. Kaori raised her eyebrows.

"Excuse me? Don't get me started Len, this whole day was ruined because of you!" With that she unlocked the door, and stormed into the apartment, Rin chasing after her.

"Don't be angry, Master, you know how Len can be. He may act hard headed, but he does mean well," Rin spoke softly as Kaori plopped down on her bed.

"It doesn't matter anymore Rin. I don't get him and I never will. He acts like this nice guy and then he just snaps," Kaori complained.

"That's why we have you, Kaori, to teach us how to be more human, to guide us through your world. You're our master." Kaori blinked back the tears that she did not even know were forming.

"I guess you're right. It's just taking a toll on my own emotions." Rin nodded and lightly hugged the other teenager.

"It'll be okay."

In the mean time Len began cooking a chicken and rice dinner. "Are you hungry, Miku?" he asked while tying an apron on in a motherly fashion.

Miku nodded, "Yes" she said in a quiet voice and paused for a few moments, "Len…do you know why we're here?" she suddenly asked.

Len stopped preparing the chicken, "Well we were sent here of course" he said with an unsure tone.

"But don't you remember your old master? I don't remember everything before they de-programmed me but I certainly remember who my real master is" Miku continued, playing with her hair.

Len look down, "I'd prefer not to" he answered darkly.

"Me too" Miku added, "I just wonder what is going to happen now that we're without them."

"Who knows" Len said rather vaguely but honestly he feared to know. \

"Sure smells good" Rin commented as she led a red eyed Kaori over to where the others were. Len glanced over his shoulder but didn't say anything. Miku immediately stiffened up and stared down at the table nervously. Kaori sat across from the pigtailed girl and sighed, she felt like a stranger in her own house.

Rin sat next to Miku, "Man, I'm starved! What about you Miku? Hmmm?" Rin grinned and poked Miku's cheek, her finger sinking down on it.

Miku waved Rin's hand away, "Yes, I am pretty hungry. I guess being gone for so long does that to a Vocaloid" her voice was polite and small and her eyes flickered sadly.

Rin made an annoyed sound and put her hands behind her head, "God, why is everyone so depressed? I mean, look where we are: this is ten times better than our previous homes don't cha think?"

Kaori wondered what Rin exactly meant by that; she reasoned that their 'masters' must have treated them poorly and she was partially right in that thinking. When Len had finished dinner Miku stood up to help him serve it; no one even had to ask her, it was almost like her body had gone into auto pilot.

Dinner was served, the big steaming plates in the center of the table filled the air with a hearty aroma that instantly gave Kaori hunger pangs and she carefully began to serve herself.

Rin smiled as she watched Kaori happily munch on food and Len frowned slightly, noodles hanging out of his mouth.

Half way through the meal Kaori stopped eating and looked up at Miku, "Miku! I just wanted to say…that…I know this isn't your old home and I'm not your master or anything but…I hope we can become friends! I don't want you to be sad or feel nervous, please feel free to be yourself" the words spilled out of Kaori's mouth and she could not believe she even said them.

Vocaloids were robots, not 'friends', why did she suddenly feel so strongly about it? Kaori's face turned red and she immediately stuffed a piece of meat into her mouth so she wouldn't keep rambling.

Miku had stopped eating and stared at Kaori half in shock and half in admiration. Len rolled his eyes and huffed as Rin grinned and patted Kaori's head as the teenage girl chewed on her food.

"I'd like that" Miku giggled unexpectedly, lowering her chopsticks and covering her lips with her fingers.

Kaori swallowed and sat up straight. "Okay then, let's be friends!" Miku squealed, her whole nervous shell breaking like a newborn chick hatching from an egg.

Len was rather impressed, it seemed that Miku was showing her true personality now and would probably continue to do so. What impressed him even more was that Kaori was able to trigger this so quickly.

"R-really?! I'm so glad! You can come to the festival at my school tomorrow; we're going to be making daifuku!" Kaori became rather cheerful now that Miku was coming out of her shell.

"That sounds like so much fun!" Miku's eyes lit up and she clapped her hands together.

"It'll be great fun! And Len-chan is gonna wear a dress" Rin teased, smirking over at her brother.

"I-IAM NOT! I CHANGED MY MIND!" he growled, while blushing.

"Len would look so adorable in a dress!" Miku squeaked, throwing her arms around the spiky haired boy who fumed.

"He does look cute in a dress; just like a little girl. We're going to attract lots of attention too~" Rin sang as her brother blushed a bright scarlet.

"I do not look cute!" he snapped as Miku continued to hug him affectionately.

Kaori laughed as Rin insisted that Len was like a cute little girl and all the students were going to flock to him.

"But Len-kun is very cute~ like a little kitty!" Miku said, finally released Len who began to pout.

"A kitty?! Excuse me?!" he grew annoyed but he actually liked the teasing.

"Pfft yeah I guess, I think he's more like a little banana" Rin said before sipping at her drink.

"Rin is right! Len-kun would make a cute banana!" Miku agreed her voice now full of so much joy.

"Would you stop with the banana jokes!" Len barked at his sister who began laughing loudly.

Kaori felt a lot better now that the Vocaloids seemed to be doing just fine. She just hoped the festival would go over well. "I'm going to sit on the balcony for a bit" she announced with a light smile but the other kept babbling (mainly the Rin teasing Len and Miku agreeing even if she didn't realize it was jokes.)

Kaori sat out on her tiny balcony; the rain had stopped and left a lovely after scent as well as a warm night. She did not know how to feel about the rest of the Vocaloid figures she knew would be coming but at the moment she was happy. She felt childish when looking back on her behavior earlier in the day and she realized she was going to have to be stronger.

The sliding door gently opened, Kaori peered over her shoulder and was very surprised to see Len standing there, his hair dancing in the warm breeze.

"Oh hey" she greeted him with a smile before turning back around to look up into the sky.

Len shuffled in place before walking over to Kaori and sitting next to her.

There was silence for a while.

"Thank you, Kaori" was all Len could muster up to say in a sincere voice that had an usual amount of maturity in it.

Kaori's heart fluttered with excitement, "You're welcome, Len"

And that was all she could really ask for.


	6. Author's note, please read

Remember me?

Hi there! It's been a year or more since I update w I was just curious if anyone would like me to continue this story? I would be more than happy to. I just need some feedback first!

Thank you!

-Bianca


	7. Chapter Six: Bus rides can be fun

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for encouraging me to continue. I'm so sorry it's been over a year since I updated. I promise to get a chapter out at least once a week or so. As long as I have readers THE FIC WILL GO ON! **

Absolute Vocaloid~!

Chapter Six

"KYAHHHHH! EVERYONE WAKE UP. WAKE. UP" the hysterical voice of Rin Kagamine forced the other two Vocaloids (and a swearing Kaori) to awaken from their deep sleep.

"Rin…we still have at least an hour left to sleep" Kaori complained, rubbing sleep from one of her eyes as the other glanced at the clock.

"I don't mind!" Len grinned his un-brushed teeth at his sister, who turned her nose in the air with disgust,

"Do not speak to me, unworthy banana…until you put that cute dress on" she snapped, crossing her arms against her chest.

Len stuck his tongue out at Rin who then stood up,

"I'm making pancakes" she announced.

Everyone, including Kaori jumped up with excitement. That is until Kaori was the one to have some sense in her,

"You know how to make pancakes?" she asked, doubt clouding her voice as everyone followed a determined Rin into the kitchen.

"Of course I do, master!" Rin squeaked.

"Wow, Rin is so talented!" Miku gasped, clasping her hands together in admiration.

Len glared at the pigtailed Vocaloid, "I'm the one who cooks around here. I've never seen Rin cook before" he scoffed.

"LEN. JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVEN'T SEEN SOMETHING DOESN'T MEAN IT'S NOT REAL. YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE" Rin suddenly shouted at her younger brother, spitting slightly.

"YOU IDIOT. WHAT KIND OF REASONING IS THAT?" Len spat back.

"They really care for each other…so cute!" Miku was just plain oblivious.

Kaori sighed and covered her eyes with a hand. She knew this was bound to be a long and exhausting day.

"Okay you guys. We need to take the bus…"

Immediately Rin and Len exchanged sour glances as Kaori spoke.

"BUT! This time I will be arranging the seating. NO EXCEPTIONS!" she added as Len looked as if he wanted to make an exception.

"Len-kun looks so adorable in the dress!" Miku gawked, "Do I get an outfit too, Kaori?"

"There should be extras at the school, no worries. Okay here are your tokens" Kaori passed the little gold coins around.

"Tokens? Do we wear them?" Miku asked with curiosity as she placed the tiny token on her head like a hat.

Rin smiled sweetly, "No silly! You _eat_ them."

"Ohhh" Miku looked as if she suddenly knew the secret to life right before she attempted to swallow the bus token. Luckily Kaori stopped her in time and glared daggers at Rin who gave her the most innocent stare.

Kaori really didn't know what she was getting herself into but she had to admit, she was entertained by the Vocaloids at times.

"He's even wearing girl's panties…LOOK!" Rin lifted her brother's dress to reveal a pair of white, lacy panties.

"IT CAME WITH THE DRESS OKAY" Len ripped the dress back down, blushing furiously.

Okay maybe they were entertaining all the time.

After ten minutes of fussing, yelling, and convincing Miku that she really shouldn't eat inanimate objects, Kaori finally herded her Vocaloid posse to the bus stop.

The bus ride was fairly normal in comparison to last time.

Rin and Miku sat happily together, chatting away (loudly, mind you.)

Len was forced to sit next to Kaori. His arms were crossed against his chest and he glared out the window. It wasn't that he didn't like Kaori, despite how annoying and bossy he thought she was; he just wished Rin would socialize with him more.

Kaori was just happy to sit on the bus without screaming and fighting robots embarrassing her.

_Sorry it's short! I just wanted to give you all a little something to read! I promise to have the next part up soon!_


End file.
